RPlog:The Search Begins
Brinaj sighs. It's been several hours now since Johanna and Skywalker departed the Palace. After witnessing the two Jedi abuse the chained up Twi'lek slave, he offered to tag along with them on their mission to hunt down Tyy'sun Eson. He's after that Twi'lek too, and what better way of achieving his goal than working with two Jedi? They told him to wait here for them, it could take a while... but Brinaj doesn't have the patience of a Jedi. Pulling out a Dilnexian cigar from his pocket, he lights it up, tucks it in between his lips, and begins to smoke away the time, his mind running through various possibilities on taking down Tyy'sun. All he knows so far is that he's head of the CSA Resource Division and a Jedi of some kind. And, he's fought him in battle... an experience he wants to repeat, to enact his revenge. Sure, he hadn't actually been hurt during that fight, but losing is simply enough. "Fraking Jedi making me wait... who do they think they are... we had a deal...." The busy starport of Mos Eisley never yields the pace no matter who or what arrives; even the Whipping Star is rather ignored for the most part, when it glides in rather gracefully, settling down on the tarmac while dust clouds are kicked up in its' wake. Descending with the usual mechanical noise and sprays of coolant exhaust; the ramp is quickly occupied by the ships' cloaked pilot. Dareus moves down before it even finishes its' cycle, pulling the hood down to let the hot air blast across his face in the scorching desert air while he takes a careful glance around the area; nodding casually to the starport 'security' that has become rather accustomed to his unannounced arrivals. The Sith moves quietly towards the customs area, tossing some credits on his table with a wink, "Nothing to declare, I should only be here a day at the most." Once that's done he stops again, while a small frown crosses his face, someone was here that he didn't want; and the mention of Jedi over the wind didn't help. Focusing his blue eyes on the unfamiliar man he gives him a cautious nod "You'll find that with them, that's all you do." The smoke billowing from the tip of his cigar, Brinaj's eyes fall upon on the new arrival with a curious glance. He notes his set up: simple dark cloak and tunic. Unassuming in nature, he's obviously a man who keeps to himself and doesn't want to be bothered. But, he did speak to him first. Shrugging, Brinaj looks around, afraid the two Jedi might pop in while he's talking to this stranger. "Oh yeah? And you know a lot about the Jedi, then, Mister Stranger?" Brinaj's life has taken a wild turn since capturing Sandor, and now he has found himself involved with the Jedi. A week ago he was still stealing food from Ord Mantell shops. A small grin takes a few moments cross his lips but his eyes never leave those of the stranger who now seem to be working with those he had no desire to run into here. Dareus clasps his hands in front of himself while he uses his barely tuned senses to keep watch; at least he trusted that he felt Skywalker just days ago; and was waiting for the same feeling. "You could say that. They always are good at turning up at the most inopportune moments; not to mention, involving themselves in things that are none of their concern." He has no distaste or anger in his voice; a simple even tone which seems well mannered enough- at least for this place. "Just what any of them would be doing here, is enough to catch almost anyones' curiosity though." Brinaj shrugs again, his suspicion of this man rising a little. "I guess they do." Taking another drag from his cigar, Brinaj looks around again, taking another look for the Jedi. Still nothing. He turns his gaze back on Dareus, wondering who he is. "Oh, they came here for a meeting with the Hutt. They ended up taking buying a slave from Draga. Just waiting for them now." It was indeed an interesting night, watching Johanna whip the Twi'lek several times to discipline her. "What's your deal with the Jedi?" His eyes narrow slightly, as if he were in contemplative thought but it passes quickly enough- something he would meditate on later. "Buying a slave...that doesn't sound exactly like normal behavior." Dareus runs a hand across his chin while he glances aroun the starport as well before turning his gaze back to the stranger, "I don't have any deal with them, I just don't exactly see eye to eye with them at any point in time." He crosses his arms over his chest and laughs slightly, "I've had enough problems with them from Etti to Ord Mantell; at least here is a neutral place; though that news definitely makes me decide to keep my trip shorter than expected." The Sith raises an eyebrow, out of curiousity, "Who exactly is here?" he silently wishes he could tell by other means; making it simpler, but seems to have limited options. Brinaj doesn't know who this fellow is. Whoever he is, he certainly is no friend of the Jedi. But neither is Brinaj: his friend is the galactic credit, whether it be Imperial or otherwise. If he's had problems with them, that means he's either Imperial himself, or something else entirely that the Jedi do not much like. Whatever the case, Brinaj makes a mental note not to get on his bad side. But, with another cursory glance over the man, he doesn't seem that tough... "Luke Skywalker, and Johanna Siri te Danaan. The two have quite a bounty on their head... but now that they're working with Draga, I can't cash in on it, even if I tried." Tried, and failed miserably. He held little delusion that he could pull it off. It's just a nice fantasy. A shiver of fear goes through Dareus at the mention of Johanna but it doesn't necessarily show on his body. She was far more unpredictable and uncontrolled than Luke was; a testament to the fact she was his masters' sister. While his hand rests back on his chin, his finger taps it softly for a few moments, before he shakes his head, "They still have such a bounty on the head...because they're a bounty that can't be had, by any means." Dareus' hands fall behind his back, slow steps towards his ship once again while he smiles, having accomplished far more than he expected, "Not only would it be exceedingly difficult to incapacitate them..." His eyes move back to the stranger watching him carefully, but almost as if he felt the need to warn any attempt he had, "It's not just the Jedi that keep her safe, there's others to worry about, should any harm fall on her." The Sith leaves it at that, to his own decisions and assumptions; it was ironic to him that even family can transcend light and dark side- for the time being. "I don't have any delusions on bringing harm to the Jedi," Brinaj says, shaking his head. Okay: so this man knew Johanna on a more personal level. Perhaps an enemy of sorts? Or maybe he's the "guardian" that he hints at. Either way, he has no intention of hurting the Jedi... only using her to further his own means. "Well, they're still on the planet... doing something. Not sure where they intend to go with that slave of theirs. Always thought the Jedi were above such things, but hey... what do I know. And who are you, may I ask?" "You're right, they are above such things." The Sith turns back to look towards Brinaj, looking up into the air for a moment while the sun falls on his face before his eyes return to the stranger "They are still here, but you're most likely correct. They are above such things. It's probably a rescue operation, or a trap for someone else." Dareus wishes he were certain about anything; but he was far too untrained, something he would never consciously allude to though; people should be allowed to think what they may. "I'm just an Imperial exile...Dareus." He takes a few more quiet steps towards his ship before turning back, "You may very well see me around sooner or later. I'm always either here or Nar Shaddaa. Perhaps you could do me a favour, and not let them know you saw me here; it might just help you avoid unwanted questions as well." He's almost counting on them finding out, it was actually a pointless and nonsense request, but he can use it to watch the man's reaction. Paid help, Dareus' favorite type. They never had any loyalty to anything other than credits, and can easily be dissuaded. Ignoring his own smirk that crosses his face, he turns back, moving towards Brinaj; his hand slipping into his cloak and withdrawing a credit stick, handing it over to the man. His blue eyes coldly stare him down for a moment; but still with somewhat respect towards him "I was never here. Just keep an eye out on who they may be going after for me; I don't exactly want to interfere just yet; call it curiosity for the time being." Brinaj takes the credit stick and quickly pockets it. Another 3,000 credits to keep him fed throughout the coming months. Grinning, he nods his head. "Sure. Jedi never knew you were here. But hey," he says, shrugging, "an extra 3,000 and I'll tell you who it is they're after." He simply shakes his head for a moment. Brave one he is, although Dareus has half an inkling to simply take him back to the Predator and torture the information from him- though that would get him no further to some type of truth. Staring the man down still, he watches every movement, before slipping his hand back into his pocket and withdrawing another credit stick, holding it up in the air between them, "This will probably be worth it; but keep in mind there is more where this came from when you get underway." Withdrawing a small datacard, only enough for the smallest bit of personal information, and easily hidden, handing it over with the money, "You can contact me anytime through one of those ways." The Sith gives him a broad smile, "I have a feeling you will go rather far in the galaxy, the way you do business. Just be careful on who you try to extort." Indeed, he was lucky it was Dareus and not Malign, though it would have been cheaper had he any stronger abilities...all in good time. Brinaj does enjoy pushing his luck, especially when it came to credits. And Dareus seems like a pushover. But, then again, looks can be deceiving. Pocketing the additional 3,000 credits, Brinaj folds his arms across his chest and spits his cigar to the sandy floor. "They came here to cut a deal with Draga. Apparently the Hutt wanted two droids back that belonged to him... some gift Skywalker gave to his late cousin, Jabba," he says, rubbing his chin. "The Jedi refused. Offered him credits in return... Draga accepted. After that, Johanna requested ownership over one of Draga's Twi'lek slaves... Azya... now Azya is a suspicious one. I caught her a few days ago making an unauthorized transmission over the HoloNet. Draga was able to find out who she contacted, and sure enough two Jedi show up not too long after and get her out of there..." It made sense, no? Azya getting help from the Jedi. "But then why did the Jedi whip her?" He seems to ask this question to himself more than anything. "Well, either way, Draga let them after Azya after whipping her on the condition they hunt down Tyy'sun Eson, some Twi'lek Jedi, and bring him to Draga. Johanna seemed more than willing." Dareus starts to laugh slightly, shaking his head, "I'm well aware of Eson, he's in charge of a criminal organization that seems to make its' base on Ord Mantell, at least for the time being. He's less than happy that the Empire kicked him off Corellia, and his thumbs were cut off." Crossing his arms over his chest, he takes a breath, "As for that slave...well, I think you can give up that you don't guess who she simply must be. I can only assume New Republic Intelligence. It's far too convenient for a holotransmission and then the Jedi showing up, wouldn't you think." They seem to be far more active than he assumed, however he was in prison for several weeks without any help from his own contacts. The Sith taps his finger against his belt once again, these were definitely things worth the credits, and something that Malign would need to know soon. "Excellent information...I will definitely keep you in mind for the future. Keep me informed, and I'll see what I can arrange for some future payments. The possibility of NRI sniffing around our areas, are rather intriguing to me." Brinaj sniffs. What Dareus doesn't know is that he's giving Brinaj some interesting bit of info as well... for free. So, Eson is a criminal type, huh? He'll have to look into that. He already knew he was Resource Division head. But.. Mr. Eson with criminal ties? The Authority would definitely like to know about that. Brinaj just has to get documented proof... which can be arranged through his usual channels. "Republic Intelligence, eh? I had figured she was with one of big guys out there. Was an interesting case... well, glad I was of service to ya, sir," Brinaj says, nodding his head ever so proudly. "I do my best for those with the credits." He pockets Dareus's contact information, making sure to remember it for future instances. "If things turn out my way, I'll be working with the Jedi for the next few days, following them around and all. Hey, for the right price, I can keep you up to date on their movements, actions, and whatever information they may lend my way." That is if they show up to take him along. "I'll have to consider this new development with Eson for the time being. It's a rather ironic twist of fate. I'll head back to my ship and check on additional credits for you, and see what I can exactly arrange. I'm not so much as concerned with the Maffi ties, as I am with what the Jedi are up to; and just how much they think they know." Dareus remembers well enough that he had no choice but to tell Skywalker about part of the plan, fortunately the questions were not all correct. "There's also 2 people I'd very much like to find out just where they are. There's a Corporate Sector stooge who also moonlights as a gangster with Esons' group, Delede. Easy to spot; he's only got 1 eye; and his Twi'lek wife. The Empire and myself would very much like to find and...have a chat with them, to say the least. I can't guarantee that you'd be able to bring either one in; but I can at the very least offer 10,000 alive per person, that's the very least. Dead they're no good to me though." His fingers tap softly against the fabric of his cloak that overlaps his arms, "Best off finding his wife though; that would lure him anywhere, if he were any kind of a man." Now he has a name to go along with Tyy'sun's criminal organization. Maffi... Maffi. Smirking, Brinaj nods his head as Dareus speaks and laws down a few extra jobs for him. He makes mental notes of Maffi, Delede, and the 10,000 bounty. "Delede, huh? Got a first name to go along with that? And, uh, his wife? Any name on his wife?" Those two shouldn't be too much trouble... it's Tyy'sun he has to worry about. The Jedi. He can only guess what the "Empire" wants to chat about, but if it's the same sort of chat they're having with Sandor Woden now, it can't be good. "Any indications of where they were last seen? I need something to run on." The Sith's eyes regard the man carefully, each movement taken in with the same gaze he used to evaluate his officers back when he was an Imperial Officer, though he keeps the pleasant arrangements moving, "His wife's name is Twila, but she's also one hell of a fighter. They probably together all the time; but who really knows. I last saw them both on Etti; but he's been known to hide on Ord Mantell as well, with their little group. It could be either system. I'm not sure about his first name; something starts with a G...Gren I think. He's been rather inconsequential up until this point." Dareus' grin broadens, "Rest assured, you find one; all you have to do is wait and you'll find the other. People in love are predictable." You fine one, you'll find the other. Easy enough... especially given his luck so far. He can probably pull it off. The trick is doing it under the Jedi's noses. "Twi'leks are good fighters, but they're fragile. I only need one hit to get her out of the fight," Brinaj says, recalling his fight with Tyy'sun that should have ended in his victory. Gren Delede, though, will be a different story: he'll be dead before he knows it. "Well, you can count on me, Imperial Exile Dareus," he says, watching as the man begins his departure back towards his ship. "Do you have a rank, though? I assume you still work for the Empire, you seem to be representing them." Dareus turns, a smirk still on his face while he walks towards his ship, the cloak billowing slightly with a hot desert breeze that sends whisps of sand up in the air all across the tarmac. Once he reaches the ramp of the Whipping Star, he turns, his eyes moving straight back into those of the man who's name he still didn't know; although in some ways, he didn't need to know, and didn't care. "I'm not an Imperial and I don't represent them..." Before he makes any farther steps up into his vessel he nods his head, "I represent something far more reaching and more important than a mere title in a government; and far exceeding the power of a simple rank cylinder." With that, the Sith turns back and heads up into his ship, the ramp closing loudly behind him before the engines start up and it prepares for takeoff. Search Begins, The